Vehicles often include various numbers, sizes and configurations of wheels used for converting a propulsive force into vehicle motion. Such wheels are generally rotatably attached, directly or indirectly, to the vehicle. The wheels rotate about a rotational axis and a connection between the wheel and vehicle, or a drive path between a propulsion source and the wheel, is generally located co-axially with the rotational axis. However, such an attachment and drive arrangement between existing vehicles and wheels may limit vehicle design or vehicle performance characteristics.